User blog:Zecdd/Demented Doctor
This is something that has been following me since I was around 6 or 7 years old. The first time I saw it I thought it was just a dream. But with multiple experiences I knew it was real. Everything you're about to read is 100% nonfiction. There is a Miami Children's Hospital on US-1 not far from Palmetto Bay Park. This is where we go to see my sister's pediatrician. There was a time when I had to stay in the hospital for a cause I cannot recall. I think I was coming down with a fever. During the night something happened to me, and to this day I don't know if it was real or not. I was running down the corridor in the hospital that leads to the pediatrician's center. I was being chased by a phantom with glowing green eyes. I ran past a room with the door torn off of its hinges and thrown on the floor. I glanced inside, and I saw myself laying in a bed with a man in a white lab coat with medium-length black hair and black pants standing over me. I didn't recognize him at all, but I swear I could see two black horns on his head. I reached the end of the hallway to where there was an emergency exit. I was going to run out when this thing appeared in front of me. It took me years to comprehend that this was the same man I had just seen in the room. But this thing had grey skin and a surgical mask with spots of dark red liquid. His white shirt was spotted with dark red liquid and a greenish-yellow liquid. On the exposed part of his neck were purple marks that looked like veins. He was looking down at his hands in clear gloves, covered in the greenish-yellow liquid. Then with a mere glance at two green eyes, the world faded. I woke up in my hospital bed. What was odd was that my room was on the other side of the building, but my room looked like the one I had just seen. When we left the hospital, there never came a time where neither my sister or I had to stay there. My life was great. I never spoke of what I saw that night in fear that people would think I was insane. Then when my sister had to start seeing the pediatrician, my life changed. After seeing him for the first time that night, I began to get sick. I was suffering depression, insomnia, coughing fits, random muscle pains and bruising. The bruises just appeared, I wasn't doing anything to get those bruises. I never go in with my sister and my mom to see the pediatrician. I sit on the couch just outside of the Pediatrician corridor. The doors to the corridor are always open. Every time we go to that hospital I sit on the couch and stare into the corridor. Nobody has seen what I've seen. He's there, all the time, and he keeps getting closer. The most recent time we were at the hospital to see the Pediatrician, I saw him again. He was halfway down the corridor, against the wall. His hands were covering his face. I tried very hard not to pay any attention to him. But then he started moving. He moved his hands away from his face and looked at me with those green eyes. I didn't dare look back at him, but glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He took 5 or 6 steps towards me, then vanished. I was listening to music and between lyrics I heard another voice that wasn't part of the song. I still don't know what it said. After years of seeing this creature, it hit me that he was extremely related to my doctor, who doesn't work with Miami Children's but has his own children's doctor, Dr.Vega. Since my realization I haven't looked at him the same way. I'm 11 years old now, and this demented doctor is still haunting me. Category:Blog posts